


Спаси меня

by delannoie



Category: Honou no Miraju | Mirage of Blaze
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Nagahide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты говоришь. Мне не нужно вслушиваться. Мне просто нравится звучание твоего голоса…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спаси меня

***

Ты сидишь на диване рядом со мной, усталый, не совсем трезвый. Точнее совсем не трезвый. Пожалуй, бутылка коньяка на двоих - это многовато. Ты говоришь... О чем? Мне не важно о чем. Все твои мысли рано или поздно сводятся к одному, и мне не нужно вслушиваться, чтобы понять. Все твои мысли, все слова прямо или косвенно связанны с Ним.

Ты говоришь... Мне не нужно вслушиваться, чтобы понять, нет не нужно.. Ты каждый раз говоришь одно и то же "Больше никогда", " Я больше не вернусь в нему", "Я хочу все прекратить"... Сколько лет ты твердишь одно и то же на разные лады? и сколько лет срываешься по первому его зову. Ты бунтуешь, ты злишься, но ты прекрасно осознаешь, что Он твой Хозяин, а ты всего лишь его Вещь. Красивая, очень важная, очень полезная, но все же вещь И даже если однажды ты не захочешь возвращаться, он вернет тебя силой. потому, что он имеет право поступать с тобой как ему заблагорассудится. А ты не имеешь права возразить. Вещи не могут возражать.

Ты говоришь. Мне не нужно вслушиваться. Мне просто нравится звучание твоего голоса. Ты никогда не задумывался над тем, почему я был рядом все эти годы? Нет, конечно. Для тебя это также безразлично как и то, что мы с тобой курим одну и ту же марку сигарет.. Ты не замечаешь этого, ты вообще не замечаешь меня...

Я настолько ухожу в свои мысли, что не замечаю, как ты замолкаешь и наклоняешься ко мне.  
\- Нагахиде?

\- М-м?

До меня доходит, что ты спросил меня о чем-то, но я не ответил.

\- Не важно.

Ты усмехаешься в ответ и целуешь меня в губы.

\- Я решил. Я больше не вернусь к нему. Я останусь здесь, с тобой

Какой оригинальный подход. Похоже, ты не задумываешься, что Кагетора убьет нас обоих, когда узнает. Впрочем, то, что ты говоришь это не более чем слова. Очередная попытка что-то доказать самому себе.

\- Поздно, - говорю я спокойно.

\- Что? - ты непонимающе смотришь на часы.

\- Поздно для такого решения, Наоэ. Ты опоздал на какие-то 400 лет.

\- Нагахиде...

Ты смотришь на меня умоляюще-страдальческим взглядом перед которым я беззащитен. Отвожу глаза.

\- Помоги мне, - шепчешь ты, тянешься, чтобы поцеловать. - Помоги, я знаю, ты можешь… Спаси меня, умоляю...

Я отстраняюсь.

\- Поздно, Наоэ. Тебе никто уже не сможет помочь. Никто кроме Него.

\- Нагахиде...

\- Прости... - говорю я, мягко целуя тебя в висок. - Ты сделал свой выбор 400 лет назад, так не отступайся от него теперь.

Ты устало вздыхаешь, прижимаясь лбом к моему лбу.

\- Не оступлюсь. Если не подохну в борьбе, - горько усмехаешься ты...

Прости Наоэ. Ради тебя я готов пойти на все, но... Но я не могу позволить себя так использовать. Не могу встать между Ним и Тобой, не могу позволить себе сломать ту стену, которую я кропотливо выстраивал вокруг своих чувств все эти годы. Прости меня, Наоэ. Прости, любимый. Даже я не в силах спасти тебя от тебя же самого.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в феврале 2007


End file.
